


Killer Lover

by MrSylar (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Oral Sex, Serial Killers, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MrSylar
Summary: A serial killer takes one hell of an interest in Spencer, but do they even know it.I need some Spencer loving so if you got a fix I will so read it..By the dirty mind of Mr.SylarXXX for later chapters.So obviously more chapters to come





	Killer Lover

She watched them take pictures of the horror scene below her. She could almost get off on the thought that he was touching his gift. She had been watching him for so long, leaving little gifts for him. She watched as he lifted the dead man's hand to take the little note, she could feel herself ready to cum without even being touched.

 

\--

 

Spencer lifted the dead man's hand to reveal a piece of paper.

 

“Morgan? Did the cops see this?”

 

Morgan came over with a pair of gloves and took the paper from him. He unwrapped it and started to read aloud.

 

“To my beautiful genius, I know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. The time is almost here.”

 

Hotch walked up behind Morgan and took the note.

 

“Another love letter to someone.”

 

“Yes but all the others were him asking questions like, ‘what's your favorite book’ and ‘do you feel it too’ this is the first one where he wants to meet her or him.”

 

Spencer said with a questioning face, Morgan got out his phone.

 

“So whoever the bastards leaving notes for he's found.”

 

Spencer made a face as he looked at the cut up man. Hotch noticed.

 

“What is it Reid?”

 

“It's just.. Why would he leave these notes here, it would mean that whoever he's after would have to see it, we don't let the press see the notes so.. that could only mean…”

 

Everyone stopped.

 

“It's someone on the team.”

 

Emily and JJ both looked at each other. Gideon signaled to some police officers.

 

“I want protective duty put on JJ and Emily, and just in case Garcia too.”

 

Morgan froze for a second and looked to Gideon.

 

“How do you know he's not gay?”

 

“The love notes are written in a submissive manner, like a woman is writing them almost, maybe Morgan's right.”

 

Spencer added in.

 

“You see the victims.”

 

Gideon pointed to the dead man on the ground.

 

“Each of them are big guys, no drugs in their systems, a sign of a struggle, whoever this guy is, he's able to subdue them quickly. I don't think a woman could have done this.”

 

Spencer and Morgan nodded. Spencer went back to observing the body, he knew his mind had to be right, it always was. He took one last look at the dead body of the thug and walked away.

 

\---

 

The girl watched as Spencer walked away from his gift, a ping of sadness went through her knowing they ignored her brilliant man. She would make them pay.

 

\---

 

Spencer and Morgan went to the thugs house to see if they could find anything that would help them in there case. It had been two months and they weren't any closer to finding this killer. They had found a total of ten body's, all of men who had gotten away with pretty heavy crimes, and each with a note to someone.

 

Spencer knocked on the door, after a few seconds a door across from them opened. Spencer choked on his own spit. A beautiful woman in shorts and a tank top pared at them.

 

“He's not home.”

 

She said in an angelic voice. Morgan shoved him a little and laughed. Something dark crossed the girl's face before disappearing into a smile.

 

“My names Morgan and this is Spencer, we're with the FBI, what can you tell us about your neighbor Joe Barns?”

 

The woman stepped out of her apartment and faced the two men.

 

“He was loud and mean, he'd bring people over in the middle of the night and have a party, if the landlord ever asked him to stop he'd break his nose, and anyone else's who disturbed him.”

 

Spencer wrote it all down.

 

“Except for the night before last.”

 

The men both looked up at her.

 

“What happened the night before last?”

 

“Well this tall guy knocked on his door that night, there was this big fight and the next thing I know it goes quite. I looked through my peep hole and I saw him leaving.”

 

“Did you know this man, have you ever seen him before?”

 

“No I'd never seen him before.”

 

Spencer turned around and started fiddling with the door handle and a card he'd pulled out. Before to long he got the door opened, when he pushed it all the way open there was a huge mess. Things were broken and a cage with a blanket over it sat in the middle of the floor.

 

Morgan took the lead and went to the cage, he took off the blanket and right before them lay a small child unconscious. Morgan quickly went to the opening and called for Spencer.

 

“Spencer call an ambulance!”

 

He reached in and slowly removed the child from the cage.

 

“Come on wake up buddy.”

 

\---

 

The ambulance had taken the child away while the team assembled with the girl and a sketch artist.

 

“So we have a vigilante serial killer who's trying to date one of us.”

 

Emily said in a slightly annoyed tone.

 

“He's no vigilante.” 

 

Gideon sat down by the woman and put his hands on the table, Spencer sat on her other side risking small glances at her.

 

“This man is only infatuated with the woman, he has no care for the people he's killing, he's just trying to make one of you happy.”

 

JJ interrupted.

 

“Why would he kill them? Why would killing people make us happy?”

 

Spencer interjected.

 

“He's an obsessive sociopath with psychopathic tendencies. He believes by ridding the evil that has fallen through the cracks he can somehow impress the object of his infatuation.”

 

“So the guy I saw is trying to date one of you?”

 

“Actually Elle he's past dating, this is pure need. He feels he had already dated given the gifts and the notes, now in his mind he's in a relationship with the person.”

 

“Wow you're smart.”

 

Spencer smiled and looked down.

 

Gideon and the rest went to work while Morgan, Spencer, Elle, and the sketch artist stayed.”

 

“I'm gonna go check on my lady. You two be good.”

He winked at Spencer and left.

 

“I have all I need so I'll hand this over to the officers and we will start looking for this guy.”

 

The sketch artist left Spencer and Elle together in the room. Elle looked to Spencer and smiled shyly, Spencer could feel a blush rising.

 

“I guess I'll walk you out then.”

 

Spencer stood up and walked towards the door before a hand stopped him.

 

“So am I gonna see you again?”

 

Spencer froze at the words, did she want to see him again? He couldn't deny he had a physical attraction to the woman, but he was on a case he couldn't-

 

Elle touched where the shoulder met the chest.

 

“I'd really like to see you again.”

 

She flashed him a big smile and put her (y/h/c) hair behind her ear.

 

“Then you certainly will.”

 

He lead her out of the building to her car down below.

 

“Bye Spencer.”

 

He waved and watched the beautiful woman leave. His heart was hammering away in his chest just standing their.

 

\---

 

“Hey beautiful, you found a match to the description yet?”

 

Garcia smiled over her shoulder at her new boyfriend ‘boyfriend, God I'll never get used to that’

 

“Well chocolate sexy I found a few but a few out of Seven million is about thirty thousand. Could the girl not be more descriptive?”

 

“She said she was looking through a peephole at the guy, she probably didn't get a great look at him.”

 

Morgan stood behind her and look at the computer as hundreds of pictures flew by of guys that matched the description.

 

\---

 

Hotch walked into the police room and started to call their attention.

 

“Now this case as most of you know has been on going for two months, far longer than most of our cases last for. We have Nineteen victims in all, all are people who have slipped through the cracks,thugs, pimps, pedophiles, and killers. Now I know most of you are referring to him is a vigilante. He is not, a vigilante seeks justice, this man only wants the attention of the woman he is perusing.”

 

He nods to Gideon to take over.

 

“He isn't shy, he's more likely charismatic and outgoing, perhaps he's used to getting female attention and lots of it. He will have many friends, but none of them will know him well. He's an outsider, someone who feels alone and not noticed. His IQ will be high as well, perhaps graduating early.”

 

Morgan takes over.

 

“He doesn't kill because he wants to, he kills because he has to. Most people who have the infatuations kill at random. He knows the object of his affection doesn't like criminals so nor does he. He's putting his illness to good use in his mind.”

 

Spencer took over.

 

“While he has been leaving notes he's been getting close to the object of his affections which in this case is someone working the case, Emily, JJ, Garcia, Mattings, Lori. We believe he is a straight, white, male between his twenties to late thirties and lives alone in a apartment.”

 

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways. Morgan, Garcia, and Spencer came together.

 

“Why is Garcia on that list? I'm not stock material.”

 

Morgan put his hands on her shoulders.

 

“We have to assume everyone on the team, even the officers.”

 

“And everyone is stocker material. Charlie Mali stocked a four hundred pound woman with a skin disorder, he eventually killed her but we don't know this guy or his motives so we have to assume every woman is in danger.”

 

Garcia made a face and poked his arm.

 

“What about the girl that Reid was giving the gogo eyes to?”

 

Spencer coughed.

 

“I wasn't making any sort of eyes at her, she's a witness and the only person who's seen this guy. Also her name is Elle.”

 

Spencer sipped his drink and got ‘Yeah right’ eyes from Morgan and Garcia. When Morgan was about to say something JJ bust in.

 

“The witness was just stabbed outside of her home, she's being rushed to the hospital!”

 

Spencer and the rest raced out the door to the hospital.

 

\---

 

“I was walking to the building when I saw the girl on her side bleeding, that's when I called the cops.”

 

“And did you see anyone leave, maybe run by or jump in a car?”

 

“No, by the time I got there she was alone.”

 

“Alright thank you.”

 

Hotch walked back to Gideon and JJ.

 

“Should we hold a press conference, see if anyone saw anything?”

 

“The girl lives in a bad part of town, if anyone saw anything they aren't say it.”

 

“What are we gonna do then?”

 

“Retrace our steps, see if we missed anything the unsub did.”

 

\--- 

 

Spencer stood over Elle as they took pictures of her wound.

 

“I was walking to my apartment when that guy walked out, I knew it was him and once he saw me he started towards me and then I went for my mace but he stabbed me and I screamed then he just bolted.”

 

Spencer could see she was putting up an act ‘she must be trying to play it strong’ 

 

“I'm sorry this happened, we'll find this guy.”

 

Elle gave him a sweet smile.

 

“At least I got to see you again.”

 

Spencer smiled down at her.

 

“You didn't have to get stabbed, I would have had to do follow up interviews and maybe-”

 

Elle hissed when one of the men touched her back.

 

“Reid the girl may not need rambling.”

 

“No I like it, it makes me smarter. So what do you know about this guy?”

 

\---

 

“I graduated when I was thirteen, then I started college and Gideon let me intern for the FBI.”

 

“Only thirteen, your family must be proud.”

 

Spencer gave Elle a sad smile.

 

“Hey don't be sad… what's wrong?”

 

Elle put her hand on his. She was on her side still in the hospital bed while he was sitting close to her.

 

“My dad's not really in my life and my Mom's in a hospital.”

 

“I'm sorry Spencer.. What's wrong with her?”

 

“She has some issues.”

 

Spencer felt oddly open with her.

 

“My mom died when I was a kid.”

 

He looked at her but she was looking at her feet.

 

“This guy shot her up with meth and raped her.. That's how I was born.. after a few years my ‘dad’ showed up and killed her with an overdose.”

 

He squeezed her hand. He knew what kind of people were made from pasts like that, but she wasn't like that, she was different like him. She was beautiful and smart. He wanted to know everything but he knew not to press her now.

 

“Get some sleep Elle, tomorrow you'll go with me. I'll keep you safe.”

 

She smiled and closed her eyes.

 

“Good night Spence.”

 

\---

 

The safe house was much nicer then the place Elle was staying. At the moment she was in the kitchen cooking up some eggs while Spencer stretched himself out on the couch. It had been two weeks and they were still no closer to finding this guy. Since the stabbing Spencer had been staying with her to keep her safe, through the time they had gotten a bit closer each passing day, Spencer had learned that Elle was just as smart as was beautiful. They had intelligent conversation Spencer never dreamed of having with someone else. He had also learned that Elle was a social butterfly, she would make the officers patrolling outside drinks and food when ever she could, she wasn't as open with everyone else like she was with Spencer, he actually liked that.

 


End file.
